Under The Dalton Sea
by VioletCherry342
Summary: The Warblers have a surprise for Kurt and Blaine, and Sebastian overreacts to Blaine and Kurt's lightheartedness. For DrowningInTheRainbow. Lots of fluff. Enjoy! :D


**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Blaine was sprawled out over the bed, reading over his homework, his honey eyes so focused on the homework he was doing, it was adorable. Both feet were in the air, teetering back and forth slowly, his chin propping on his palm causing his head to tilt. Kurt had finished studying over twenty minutes ago, but he stayed leaning back against the headboard, letting his eyes sketch out every detail of that body. His jeans were a little looser than usual, and he was wearing one of Kurt's tee-shirts. His hair was still tousled and damp, the curls loose from the water of the shower.<p>

Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. Blaine had spent the night, and took a shower this morning because he's a clean freak, it was perfectly safe..

Well, that's what they'd say if his dad asked.

Blaine had also brought his own shirts, but he just loved how soft Kurt's undershirts were. So silky and thin and lightweight. And it smelled like Kurt, so that made it four times better.

And it was too big, considering Kurt was an inch taller and was a little wider in the chest. Which was shocking, but still. Kurt loved that the shirt rode up on his smooth back, showing off that beautifully tanned skin. Kurt shivered, his eyes skipping down to the lovely curve of his.. Kurt bit his lip.

Kurt put the book he was pretending to read aside, pushing out of his sitting position and crawling over Blaine's thighs, leaning down and brushing his lips against the exposed skin below his shirt. Blaine jumped, his head shooting back to look over his shoulder as if he forgot he was with Kurt. He shivered seeing Kurt down there, and Kurt moved so he was braced up by his arms which he left by Blaine's shoulders. Blaine laid his head down on the bed beside the book, his eyes closing as Kurt kissed and nibbled on his ear.

"So," Kurt purred slowly. "You done yet?"

Blaine chuckled. "Like I'd be able to pay attention now."

"You don't multi-task well, I presume?" Kurt asked innocently, moving the soft caresses that were butterfly kisses down his boyfriends neck.

"No-Ohh," Blaine moaned as Kurt found a particularly sensitive area, his whole body shivering. Kurt smirked.

"Aw, well that's too bad," He said, sitting back and slowly tugging his shirt higher up on Blaine's body, brushing his lips against the soft skin. Blaine keened, his eyes rolling back and closing as he collapsed back on the bed again. His back was particularly tender, Kurt had found out, and he loved exploiting that. Especially when he was trying to focus on something. "Guess you'll have to push me off."

Blaine whined, arching his back so Kurt's legs lifted up, flipping himself over and pouting up at Kurt. "That's not fair."

"Why?" Kurt asked, leaning down and nibbling at Blaine's throat, nosing his chin so he tilted his head back further.

Blaine did as he was silently told, resting his hands on Kurt's waist, shivering. "I can either hurt your feelings and do ho-Oh!" Blaine arched clean off the bed as Kurt found that spot again and bit at it. Kurt chuckled softly, lapping at the smooth skin. Blaine cleared his throat, turning his head to the side and cutting off Kurt's access. His boyfriend pouted before kissing along his jaw instead, hearing Blaine swallow. "H-Homework.. Or we could do this.."

"Such a very difficult decision," Kurt said smugly, moving to kiss down Blaine's stomach again, letting his palms roam whatever inch of skin he couldn't reach. Blaine arched again, into Kurt's hands. Kurt shivered at the sounds Blaine made, but knew he didn't want to share them with Finn and Puck, who were both putzing upstairs. Kurt leaned back, smiling fondly and mischievously when Blaine's hand shot out to grab his wrist. His face just screamed, 'Did I do something wrong?' Kurt clicked Blaine's iPod on shuffle and clicked it in his iHome, not very surprised when Katy Perry poured into his room. He turned the volume up and captured Blaine's lips again. Blaine laughed into his mouth, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's neck, whispering against his ear when Kurt moved to kiss his neck. "_You gimme that hummingbird heartbeat.. Spread my wings and make me fly._"

Kurt giggled. "_The taste of your honey is so sweet. When you give me that hummingbird heartbeat._"

Blaine snickered, hugging Kurt a little tighter and kissing him again, moaning softly when his hands slipped under his shirt, rubbing soothing patterns into his chest. Blaine's eyes rolled back again, breaking the kiss so he could push back against Kurt's hand with more force, shivering as those lips trailed down his neck.

They both jumped pretty damn hard when there was a loud banging on the door, though.

"DUDE!" Finn boomed over Katy. "What is going _ON_ down there?"

Blaine sat up and hid his face in Kurt's chest, forcing the older boy back down so if Finn did come in, he was mostly hidden. Kurt giggled before calling back,

"Oh, ya know.." He looked at Blaine. "Just practicing for Sectionals!"

**_xxxXxxx_**

Kurt huffed when the warm body next to him moved. He cracked one eye open, watching Blaine's hand miss the bed as he fell half way off the bed, moving to wrap an arm around his waist and hold him up. Blaine mumbled some sort of Thank You and grabbed his phone. "Melmo?"

Kurt giggled into his back, kissing the lines of his spine. That was Blaine's sleepy version of "Hello?"

"Wesley," Blaine said in a very blah-tone, lying back down next to Kurt, letting the older boy continue to kiss down his back for fear he'd fall asleep again without it.

"Oh, mother of God," Wes said, disgust in his tone.

"What?" Came another voice in the background, Blaine just breathing, waiting.

"Do not tell me you are with Kurt right now..."

"So what if he is?" Kurt said to the phone, getting a giggle out of Blaine.

"EW!"

"What?" Came the voice again.

"I think we called them after sexy-times.."

"Wes!" Blaine and Kurt scolded at the same time.

The whole room on the other end let out sounds of discomfort or disgust (less the few who wolf-whistled, who Kurt would gamble was Jeff, Nick and maybe Sebastian). Not because of the gay thing, they weren't like that. Just the thought of two of your best friends macking out on each other? You do the math.

"Anyhow," Wes said, clearing his throat. "We have a question for you two. But if you two are all tied up in, well...each other, then.."

"Yeah, well, we are," Blaine said, moving so he was lying back on Kurt's chest, leaning his head back on his shoulder so Kurt could have access to his neck. Kurt grinned.

"Come ON!" Wes whined. "Pwease? Pwease, pwease, pwease come over! We never see you guys anymore, we miss you.."

"Aww, Wes," Blaine said quietly. Kurt huffed, his warm breath flowing down his chest, stretching his palm out. Blaine kissed it playfully before sliding the phone to him. Kurt grinned and pressed the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Ah, Kurt," Sebastian said, a smirk in his voice. They'd obviously traded off phones at the same time, but why did it have to turn into a Kurt/Sebastian call? Kurt sighed. "Long time no talk."

"Yeah, not long enough," Kurt mumbled. He noticed Blaine's smirk and forced himself not to slap his boyfriend when Blaine slipped his leg between Kurt's and brushed sweet, open mouthed kisses to his soft chest. Kurt closed his eyes calmly, sighing contentedly.

"Look, I realize why you wouldn't wanna get out from under Sexy, I wouldn't want to, either, but.." Sebastian smirked.

"Who said _I_ was under?" Kurt asked, squeaking when Blaine nipped at his skin. He slapped Blaine's shoulder playfully, rolling his eyes when his boyfriend laughed.

"That's actually a better image," Sebastian said. "Means I don't have to fight for top when I get Sexy."

"I really don't like you."

Blaine looked up and frowned. He mouthed, "Be nice", before going back to feasting on his boyfriends chest. Kurt made a point _not_ to hold in a moan, and he smirked when there was pause on the other end of the line.

"Anyhow, I am amazingly turned off right now," Sebastian said. "Whatever. Wes was trying to ask Blaine and you to come over to Dalton tonight."

"You're gonna have to give me a really good reason to get up right now.." Kurt said, arching up when Blaine started nibbling on his waist. "Mmph.."

"This is so awkward for me right now," Sebastian said as Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's soft hair. "Hm," Kurt replied. Sebastian huffed. "Your friends want you to come. You do realize Blaine has been here since he was fourteen? That's three years.. And he transferred back to public school, which he's had a serious phobia of since he was thirteen, and left the only friends he's ever had. So, you think about that when you're fucking his mouth."

And with that, Sebastian hung up. He didn't know any of that from Blaine himself, but Nick liked to blab when he was missing someone.

"Harsh, much?" Wes said, his arms crossed over his chest. "I mean, damn.."

"Hey," Sebastian through his hands up, "that's the only way you can get Kurt to do anything."

And yes, it did get to Kurt. Kurt set the phone down on the bed and pulled Blaine up gently. He noticed that look again, the look he got when he tried to stand earlier, the look that was asking if he was about to get yelled at or corrected. He always tended to ignore his Minimum-PDA rule when Finn snapped at him and lean on Kurt, or let Kurt hold his hand.

"Do you wanna go back to Dalton?" He asked, sitting up. Blaine's brows drew in and he retracted from Kurt, backing up to nearly the end of the bed, sitting back on his feet.

"D-Do you want me to?" He asked. He'd already explained to Kurt that he didn't want to go back to Dalton, how he transferred because of Kurt. He felt safer at public school with Kurt, but if Kurt didn't want him there...

"No!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands, pulling him closer again, letting the smaller boy fall onto him. Blaine looked up. "No, I don't want you to go back.."

"Then why...?"

"Just..." Kurt sighed. "You never told me what happened to you, and if you weren't comfortable at McKinley then I don't want you there.."

"I'm fine," He whispered, nuzzling Kurt's neck. "As long as I've got you, I'm fine with public school."

Kurt smiled. "Good..." He pecked Blaine's cheek. "Get up."

"Hm?" Blaine asked, his eyes curious.

"Get up, lazy," He said. "We have to get to Dalton."

_**xxxXxxx**_

"AH!" Blaine exclaimed when Nick jumped out of the woodworks and trampled him in a hug.

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!" He screamed, then switched and attacked Kurt when the other boy started laughing. "Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!"

"Nick!" Kurt squealed back timidly, chuckling. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, smiling softly.

"Come!" Nick commanded suddenly, grabbing Kurt's hand. "Come on, Jeff and Wes and David are all waiting!"

Kurt laughed again, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and walking him into the practice rooms. Kurt's eyes immediately shot to the red chair by the table where half of 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' was performed, and he felt the need to go share another kiss in the study hall, maybe shock Blaine like Blaine shocked him the last year. Kurt tugged Blaine's wrist when he tried to walk away, hugging him from behind, getting a giggle out of him. Blaine was also more open to Public Displays of Affection when he was here.

"Hey Sexy," Sebastian said with a smirk. Blaine somehow decided this was his nickname to respond to and smiled sheepishly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you two," Wes said in his '_I'm-The-Fucking-King-Of-The-World-Do-As-I-Please_' tone (Kurt and Blaine both agreed King Of The World by Porcelain & The Tramps fit him well). "Listen. Both of you are to sit down-" He paused as both boys squeaked as they were shoved on the couch from behind by Sebastian and Jeff's hands on their hips. "-and listen."

"Don't we always?" Blaine asked innocently, taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around Kurt's shoulders as the other boy laid back on his chest.

"No," Thad said.

"We want you two to come back to Dalton!" Nick whined.

"We know you never will, but," Jeff added with a shrug. "We figured we're let you know what you're missing out on."

Blaine didn't recognize the tune at first, but Kurt did, having only seen that movie about five hundred times when he was growing up. He instantly burst into giggles, which the boys seemed to like, and he playfully elbowed Blaine's stomach. Sebastian then startled them both by leaning over the couch and singsonging, "_Klaine, listen to me!_"

"_The human world, it's a mess,_" Wes added.

"_Life under the sea is better than anything they've got up there!_" Sebastian said before doing a classic Blaine swivel and sauntering over to the others.

_"The seaweed is always greener_  
><em>In somebody else's lake<em>  
><em>You dream about going up there<em>  
><em>But that is a big mistake"<em>

Sebastian let Nick take over.

_"Just look at the world around you_  
><em>Right here on the ocean floor<em>  
><em>Such wonderful things around you<em>  
><em>What more is you looking for?"<em>

Blaine seemed to finally click it now, snickering behind Kurt's hair. Kurt laughed without shame, clapping his hands lightly as Wes, Jeff and David piped up.

_"Under the sea_  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>Darling it's better<em>  
><em>Down where it's wetter<em>  
><em>Take it from me<em>

_"Up on the shore_  
><em>They work all day<em>  
><em>Out in the sun<em>  
><em>They slave away"<em>

Kurt made a large show of falling over Blaine's lap and pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, feigning a faint at "Out in the sun they slave away". Blaine laughed, tickling Kurt's sides so he shot up again. Nick and Jeff laughed.

_"While we devoting_  
><em>Full time to floating<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>

_"Down here all the fish is happy_  
><em>As off through the waves the roll<em>  
><em>The fish on the land ain't happy<em>  
><em>They sad 'cause they in a bowl"<em>

Blaine tapped his finger against Kurt's nose on the next line.

_"But fish in the bowl is lucky_  
><em>They in for a worser fate<em>  
><em>One day when the boss get hungry<em>  
><em>Guess who gonna be on the plate?"<em>

"_Uh oh!_" Kurt squealed that part of the song, standing up before Sebastian could make a grab for Blaine's hand, pulling his boyfriend off the couch. Blaine spun his boyfriend, Kurt giggled.

_"Under the sea"_

"_Under the sea,_" Kurt and Blaine backdropped cheerily, unaware they were singing over Sebastian.

_"Under the sea"_

_"Under the sea!"_

_"Nobody beat us_  
><em>Fry us<em>  
><em>And eat us<em>  
><em>In fricassee"<em>

Kurt laughed again as Blaine playfully bit his neck, pushing away from his chest and somehow managing to hold his boyfriends weight as he forced him to dip back, getting a surprised shriek from him. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

_"We what the land folks love to cook_  
><em>Under the sea we off the hook<em>  
><em>We got no troubles<em>  
><em>Life is the bubbles<em>  
><em>Under the sea"<em>

_"Under the sea!"_

_"Under the sea"_

_"Under the sea!"_

_"Since life is sweet here_  
><em>We got the beat here<em>  
><em>Naturally"<em>

_"Naturally,"_ Blaine sang to Kurt as Kurt sang to Blaine. It was so easy to fall into tune with these boys.

_"Even the sturgeon_  
><em>And the ray<em>  
><em>They get the urge to start to play!"<em>

Wes slapped Sebastian's back at this line, and Jeff flat out slapped Nick's ass. Nick flushed and Kurt made a mental note to shout, "KNEW IT!" at them before they went home. David just watched the whole thing with an amused look, laughing as he sang.

_"We got the spirit_  
><em>You got to hear it<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>

_"The newt play the flute_  
><em>The carp play the harp<em>  
><em>The plaice play the bass<em>  
><em>They sounding sharp"<em>

All the boys readjusted their ties and jackets at the word 'Sharp' and Blaine automatically went to straighten his bow tie. Kurt laughed, causing his boyfriend to blush.

_"The bass play the brass_  
><em>The chub play the tub<em>  
><em>The fluke is the duke of soul<em>

_"The ray he can play_  
><em>The ling's on the strings<em>  
><em>The trout rockin' out<em>  
><em>The black fish, she sings<em>

_"The smelt and the sprat_  
><em>They know where it's at<em>  
><em>And oh, that blowfish<em>  
><em>Blow!<em>

_"Under the sea"_

_"Under the sea!"_

_"Under the sea"_

_"Under the sea!"_

_"Where the sardine begin the beguine_  
><em>It's music to me<em>

_"What do they got?_  
><em>A lot of sand<em>  
><em>We got a hot crustacean band"<em>

Kurt died laughing when Jeff shoved Sebastian forward and the crab flushed, backing up again. Kurt was laughing so hard Blaine had to catch him and hold him up, causing the raven haired boy to giggle, too.

_"Each little clam here_  
><em>Know how to jam here<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>

_"Each little slug here_  
><em>Cutting a rug here<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>

_"Each little snail here_  
><em>Know how to wail here<em>  
><em>That's why it's hotter<em>  
><em>Under the water<em>

_"Yeah, we in luck here_  
><em>Down in the muck here<em>  
><em>Under the sea!"<em>

And now Kurt flat out can't breathe because the Warblers all did some fancy pose to the couch, which Blaine and Kurt were no longer on. They all stayed that way for a moment before pulling back, scratching their heads and looking around curiously.

"Now, where did those two idiots go?" Wes asked.

"I have no idea!" David chirped. "You don't think they went...out there?"

"No!" Jeff wailed, burying his face in his heads and feigning sobs. "No, they couldn't have!"

"THERE!" Nick screamed, suddenly charging the boys. He must've done this to Blaine a lot because the other boy ducked out of the way, leaving Kurt open by mistake.

"HEY!" Kurt shrieked as Nick attacked him, squealing when he tickled him harder than Blaine usually did. "No, no, no! Blaine!"

"NO!" Blaine screamed, throwing himself across the room and tackling Nick with force. Kurt is laughing so hard his sides ache, Wes and David are doubled over, Jeff has fallen on the couch and Nick is now faking googly eyes at Blaine in a 'Don't kill me!' way. "This is _MY_ Tickle Me Elmo!" Blaine whined, grabbing Kurt and hugging him fiercely. "Only I get to tickle him, _got it?_"

"Stop!" Kurt begged, holding one hand out and grabbing one of Blaine's with the other. "Stop, please! I'm gonna die here.."

Blaine laughed and pressed his hand into Kurt's chest, feeling how rapidly his heart was beating. Apparently getting tackled to the floor and tickled to death caused a little bit of an adrenaline rush. Eventually all the giggles in the room subsided and Kurt melted back into Blaine's arms, not noticing nor caring that Sebastian was just watching the whole room with a look of disapproval on his face.

"See?" Jeff said, sliding next to the boys on his knees. "It's so much more fun here! When's the last time either of you laughed that hard?"

Kurt pouted. "You just want our voices back."

Wes mumbled loudly, "Drat! We've been caught."

Blaine laughed.

"Would you two get off the floor?" Sebastian said suddenly. "It's just weird.."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't make me kiss him in front of you guys."

"AAH!" Wes exclaimed like Kurt just suggested cutting his own head off, hiding behind David and whimpering.

Kurt giggled and stood up, pulling Blaine up with him. Jeff and Nick seemed to like making Wes uncomfortable and started chanting, 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'

"No!" Wes demanded, pounding that damned gavel on the table with wide eyes. "No! I forbid it!"

"You heard 'em," Blaine said, pulling the dip Kurt just pulled and throwing Kurt over his knee, swallowing his surprised squeal with a heated kiss. The room erupted in either "Aww!" or "EWW!"s and Kurt couldn't help but wish Blaine was comfortable like this more often.

"Gross," Wes said once they'd stopped. "Worse than chick flicks."

Blaine laughed and Kurt growled, adorably so. "Blaine, if you drop me, I'm going to burn your hair gel."

"Rut-row," Jeff said.

"I won't drop you," Blaine said, still forcing Kurt to be lain out over his knee. "I'm trustworth-EE!"

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked when his boyfriend yanked the leg out from under him, letting him fall a couple inches before catching him in his arms. Kurt wiggled his way out of the embrace and landed on the floor, standing up. "I'm not speaking to you, now."

Blaine pouted, using his puppy dog eyes to his advantage and sitting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt ignored him, even when he started whining like a scared puggle.

"So," Kurt said. "How's everyone been?"

Jeff laughed, loudly.

"You two are so immature." The words cut through the room like ice just as Blaine tugged at the back of Kurt's jacket. Kurt shot an icy glare at Sebastian in turn. "Especially you, Blaine.."

Blaine suddenly backed away from Kurt, looking down. He didn't question or scowl, just backed off. Kurt growled. "Dalton has a zero tolerance policy for bullying, you know that, right?" He asked, putting one arm behind his back and offering his hand to Blaine, who took it quickly.

"I'm not bullying, I'm stating a fact," Sebastian said. "You both think you're cute, but you're just holding him back, gay face. All the time."

Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder at that, his brows furrowing. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Again with that term, you rodent?"

The Warblers all just stood around and watched, gawking like a bunch of owls.

Sebastian just huffed. "Whatever. I'm gonna go get a coffee. Wanna come, Sexy?" Sebastian smirked at Blaine, too oblivious to realize he'd hurt his feelings. Blaine shook his head, leaning on Kurt's back. "I'm good, thanks."

Sebastian's face fell and he sighed again, stomping out like a pouty child.

Kurt then looked over his shoulder at Blaine, who had his cheek rested against his shoulder blade. "I don't care how cute you are, I'm still not talking to you."

_**xxxXxxx**_

The boys spent nearly the rest of the day in Westerville, chatting away with the Warblers, Kurt cleverly avoiding everything Blaine said as to not break his teasing promise. Blaine did everything, but was ignored. Eventually the boy gave up, sitting in Kurt's chair and pouting. Kurt sat down next to him in the room where they shared that first kiss, smiling at how the rolls were reversed, now. Blaine stopped spinning his coffee cup and looked at Kurt through his lashes. "Are you talking to me yet?"

"Maybe," Kurt replied coyly. "Are you done pouting?"

"Depends on the answer to the first question."

"Which depends on the answer to the second question."

Blaine narrowed his eyes and Kurt giggled.

"You do realize where you're sitting, right?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at him again, at Kurt hummed at the confused look, "_Blackbird singing in the dead of night...Take these broken wings and learn to fly._"

Blaine blinked, watching Kurt's lips move before looking him in the eye again, mesmerized.

"I believe it went something like..." Kurt leaned back a little, doing his best to imitate that adorable puppy dog look and said, " 'You move me, Kurt'.." Kurt then sat up, watching as Blaine just watched, his chest jumping as his breath hitched. "And then we..." Kurt didn't finish, instead tilting Blaine's face up with two fingers under his chin, kissing him slowly, sweetly. Blaine kissed him back, cupping the back of his boyfriends neck, shivering. Kurt smiled, pulling away too soon like Blaine had all those months ago.

"Yeah..." Blaine murmured after a while. "I remember."

Kurt smiled.

"Can we practice s'more?" Blaine asked innocently, getting another giggle out of Kurt before his boyfriend kissed him again.

Yeah...Kurt had nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, Klaine! Why can't you be this cute on the show? Hint hint, Ryan Murphy. Take advice from lil Miss Violet, please! :P<strong>  
><strong>Anyhow...This is mostly for RarusuTLS because he gave me the thought, but I hope y'all like it too! x3 Byes! Leave a review so Ryan Murphy will give us more fluffy Klaine :P<strong>

**Songs Mentioned:**

**Hummingbird Heartbeat - Katy Perry  
>King Of The World - Porcelain &amp; The Tramps<br>Under The Sea - Samuel E. Wright  
>Blackbird - The Beatles <strong>


End file.
